Stromgarde (Nation)
"We are the sons of the First Men, and blood of our ancestors runs purest within our veins; call us backwards savages if you would like, but we do not cower in the comfort of your pretender kingdoms, for we are the true Arathi and we strive to preserve our ways to the last of our days!" — Jarl Ëadwynn, current Jarl of Clan Gaoithe The Arathi Kingdom of Stromgarde, also known by ancestry as the Kingdom of Arathor,' '''is what remains of the once powerful empire of Arathor. Ruling the rolling plains of their namesake highlands for over ten millennium, the Arathis are one of the most ancient branches of the human race and have established one of the oldest and most influential civilizations. Almost all of the culture of the southmen are invariably based on some aspect of this monument of human history. As one of the last surviving human kingdoms, the nation of Stromgarde has since fallen into a state of decline after the mysterious recent death of their Koënigur Thoras Trollbane. The kingdom entered into a period of inner conflict when the young jarl of Clan Trolkalar, Galen, declared himself the rightful successor to his father, challenging the elected jarl Erik the Redbeard for the position. The conflict escalated into an all-out civil war after the disappearance of Galen and the subsequent opposition of Harald Trollbane. The Arathis are a proud and valorous people who have been known to produce some of the greatest warriors and cavalrymen in all of mankind. Valuing tradition and ancestry, the Arathis inherited most traditions of Arathor and practice a combined culture of the earlier Arathi populations. History The Foundation of Dalaran and the War of Three Kings The Fall of An Empire and A Memory of A Golden Age The Clash of Clans and The Congregation of The Gilded Plains The Rise of The Black Wolf and the Trollbanes Politics Government Diplomacy Economy Culture The Arathis, out of all human ethnicity, have retained the most characteristics carried from their shared ancestors, the Vrykul. Language Religion Society The inhabitants of the Highlands all belong to one of the five Great Clans of the Highlands, they are the true rulers of the Southern Plains as they each operate from their ancestral seats, vying for power and constantly raiding one another's settlements. Anything that happens upon the plains must go through the leaders of the clans as they convene for the Great Meet at the capital city. When the Koënigur passes on, all five of the Great Clans are required to sent a representative, by custom the current Jarl him/herself, to attend his funeral and see him off into the Halls of Valor. The clans are also required to each provide a parting gift in form of a weapon to the current Koënigur so that he is able to join the great warriors of yore in battle in the Fields of the Eternal Hunt. After the first seven days after the funeral, the clans are to meet in Kaer Stromgarde where the Jarls could place their claim on the throne and challenge one another. A great feast will be held and members of the Great Clans will suggest possible feats of strength to provide their worthiness of the Elm Throne. The clan that has not bring the previous Koënigur a gift of passing or failed to attend their funeral are usually denied their right to place their claim to the throne, but are required to vote for the next Koënigur in any case. The Great Clans 'Clan Trolkalar — The mighty clan of Trolkalar is the most powerful and influential of the Great Clans and has seen many of its jarls elected as the Koënigur since the time of the Empire. They produce some of the best warriors and blacksmiths within the realm. The clan owes their name to the legendary bastard sword, Trolkalar, and claim descendant from the equally legendary warlord Ignaeus Trollbane. 'Clan Gruama '— The great clan of Gruama is the wealthiest clan upon the Highlands thanks to their vicinity to the sea. They produce some of the best seafarers and fishermen within the realm. However, they are also the most disreputable among the great clans as it has been known to produce the most ferocious pirates and thieves in the northlands. The great clan owes its name to Gruama, a cursed battle-axe wielded by every jarl of the family and claims descendent from Nahaynhal, the great king of the Comhnards who established the Comhnardian Empire. 'Clan Gaoithe '— The belligerent clan of Gaoithe is a great clan of Aibhnite origin, located in central Arathi, they are known to produce peerless horsemen within the realm. They are well known to be hot-blooded and warlike, and possess a legendary feud with Clan Iarealt. The clan is named after Gaoithe, the family longbow said to be carved from a branch off the Oak of Whispers and claimed descendant from Henbashyur, King of the Aibhnites who repelled the Seerese invasion. 'Clan Crionna '— The mystical clan of Crionna, situated in the northeastern Highlands, is one of the two "Lower Clans" as it seats within the ancient grove of Duine Cáiliúil bordering the Hinterlands. Very little is known about this clan, even amongst the Arathis. The Oak of Whispers, an ancient tree said to be grown from a seedling given by Freya and the hallowed meeting ground for the Covenant of Sagarts is located within their realm. They are known for their excellent archers and skirmishers. The clan borrows its name from Crionna, an ancient spear said to have been wielded by Tyr himself and claims descendant from Ymijar, High King of the Tyrites. 'Clan Iarealt '— The great clan of Iarealt, situated in the northwestern lowlands bordering the Hinterlands and the foothills of Alterac, is the other "Lower Clan" and are known for their fearsome warrior-women as well as their blood feud with Clan Gaoithe. Warlike and hungry for territory, Clan Iarealt is much distrusted by the other clans of the plains, believing them to have traded their honor for support from foreign invaders, while others think they have sold their souls for power to a much darker source. They are named after Iarealt, a rune shield that was passed on to every generation of the family and claim descendent to Iskalder, a legendary vrykul warrior. Geography Main Article: Arathi Highlands Military Arathi Infantry * 'Highland Rabble '— The men from Arathi are hardy and reckless warriors, accustomed to in-fighting and raiding for loot. Because of this, all men and women of the Highlands are trained from youth in the arts of combat, their sworn fealty to their mother clans required of them to answer the call of battle whenever the horns of war are sounded. In battle, the men and women of the Highlands fight with little or no armor, painting their bodies in the colors of their clans to intimidate their foes. Armed with spears and battleaxes, the Highlanders are the most fearsome, if not skilled, warriors of mankind. * 'Arathi Pillagers '— The men of Clan Gruama are some of the most brutal and fearsome pirates the Old World has seen. Riding atop sleek longships, these rowdy sea fighters live to loot and plunder off the coast of Lordaeron, taking coin, livestock and women for their own. Armed with axes, shortswords and hooks to tether them to the slippery board, these immoral bandits are the ultimate warriors upon the waves. * 'Arathi Reavers '— The personal guard of a longship captain; promised with more loot and gold, these fighters are also better equipped than the rest of the crew, often sporting light-armor in form of leather and mail. Better trained and even more eager to fight, these unscrupulous pirates are the first to charge into the fray, slaughtering anyone they deem useless or disobedient and kidnapping the rest. * 'Arathi Huntsmen '— The clansmen of Crionna live off the woods that encompass their territory, many of which take upon the profession as hunters to feed their families. These hunters forgo the bow for their weapon of choice, for the crackling of a string might scare off a cautious deer. Instead, they wield balanced throwing axes; with one well-aimed throws, these huntsmen are able to take down a man with a lethal blow to a vital organ. * 'Arathi Skirmishers '— The men of Clan Crionna, despite being derided as tree-hugging cowards, are the best guerrilla fighters on the Highlands. Clad in leather and laminar armor and armed with bows crafted from a branch of the ancient oakwood of Duine Cáiliúil, these archers operate alone, silently patrolling the borders of the sacred woodland. They are many a reason why strangers seldomly wander within the shaded forest, for should they prove to be a threat, their hearts may be pierced by a cold arrow or their heads dropped by a swift blow from a battleaxe. * 'Shield Maidens '— The fearsome warrior women of Clan Iarealt are well known within the Old World; trained since youth in the arts of warfare, the young women of Clan Iarealt are given a shield once they are sixteen, signifying their change from girl to warrior. For many years after, the maidens are further drilled to become masterful fighters, and many of which even become the personal guard of the Jarl. Dressed in mail surcoats and armor not unlike their male compatriots, they are just as fearsome, if not more, than the huscarls of many a jarl, bearing shield and sword with furious might down upon foes. * [[Arathi Berserkers|'''Arathi Berserkers]]' '— The berserkers of the Highlands are nomadic warriors who spend their days living a primitive life in the wild with beasts, learning their ways and rigorously training themselves. Tattooing their torsos with elaborate protective runes, they charge into the fray bare-chested and lightly armed, wearing the pelts of wolves, bears or raptors to intimidate foes. Once they see their enemies they attack without regard for their own lives, wild-eyed and frothing at the mouth. Upon reaching their target, the Berserker turns into a human whirlwind – with an axe in each hand, he spins, chops, and dismembers with a strength only achievable by a madman. * Highland Nobles '— Unlike nobility of most other human realms, the highborn of the Highlands are warriors of their own accord. Living on a land in conflict for centuries, their nobles are often the most talented warriors in their clans, usually leading the charge of their troops, inspiring courage amongst their own and inciting terror within the ranks of the enemy. Armed with double-handed claymores and heavy battle-axes and clad within suits of heavy armor, the reputation of these nobles amongst the human kingdoms is a fearsome one, for they are known to show no mercy to foes. * 'Huscarls '— Huscarls are the household guards of the jarls and are handpicked from the most elite of warriors within the clan. Given the best equipment the clan is able to offer, Huscarls are heavily armored and highly skilled. Required to swear a blood oath to their jarl under inception, they are unwaveringly loyal to their lords and always accompany him by his side. Although their equipment and armaments differ from clan to clan, one thing universal is their formidable reputation and unquestionable loyalty to their clans. * 'Bjornskall '— The Bjornskall, or "Bearskin" in Arathi Common, are sagarts versed in the ways of beasts and in times of need, could borrow their forms to shapeshift into terrifying creatures that are half beast and men, most commonly that of a bear. The bjornskall are incredibly strong and powerful warriors and are the protectors of the sacred groves, only roused from their hermetic presence when the whole of the Highlands are threatened, thus gaining the aid of these bear warriors are considered a great honor to the jarls. Arathi Cavalry * 'Horse Marauders '— The warmonging Clan Gaoithe has been known to produce the most fearsome horsemen of the Highlands. Riding light upon the swift Arathi Warhorses, wielding spears and javelins, the horse marauders are able to out-maneuver the heavily armored knights of the other human realms. Clad in padded leather and skullcaps, the horsemen of Clan Gaoithe make up their lighter armor with their ferociousness in combat. * 'Horse Warleaders '— The men of Gaoithe are truly ruthless and vicious in terms of warfare, for every boy born in the clan is destined to ride into war. Those who survive the ordeals of constant conflict and burning, raiding and pillaging are respected enough to lead their own warbands of warriors. Similar to the ataman of the Strannik, and not one bit less ferocious, these weathered raiders are the undisputed rulers of the plains. * 'Thegn Riddari '— The Thegn Riddari are retainers of the Jarl of Clan Gaoithe and represent the most fearsome of the fearsome. Handpicked horse warleaders that prove their value to the Jarl, the blood of the Aibhnites run deep in the veins of these horse warriors. Equipped with lance, sword, a heavy suit of chainmail and buckler shield, these mounted warriors are able to battle toe to toe with the more heavily armored knights of the north and south, or even the Raven Hussars of Alterac, living up to their name as some of the most skilled cavalrymen of mankind. Arathi Warbeasts * 'Arathi Warhorse '— Different from the squat yet hardy breeds of Alterac, the Arathi warhorse is tall, muscular and swift like the wind, they are powerful beasts, foul-tempered and strong of limb. Once a rider has broken such a horse, it will remain loyal to him until death, but they remain vicious and unruly should a stranger approach. The men of Gaoithe have long conquered the plains riding atop these proud steeds, breeding them into the best and most sought after horses in the world. * 'Arathi Raptors '— Raptors have been brought to the plains of Arathi over four thousand years ago during the reign of the Boralian Empire, where these cold-blooded reptilians were taken by the victorious Boralians as trophies of war against the Trolls. They were soon breeded for war and selectively chosen to become more blood-thirsty and foul-tempered creatures. However, the higher altitude and confinement in Arathi caused these vicious creatures to decrease in size, but as a result became more resilient of the colder weather of the north. The men of Gaoithe are the only clan that currently breeds and tame these creatures as war beasts and cruel steeds. Arathi Artillery * 'Onager '— Onagers are smaller versions of the catapult and uses a torsional force, generally from twisted rope, to store energy for the shot. These devices could be manned by a single warrior and could be drawn to the battlefield with horses. Although lacking of puncturing power compared to other modern siege machines, the onager is cheap to produce and could be quickly assembled. The Arathis often arm the machine with potted liquid fire to maximize destructive potent. * 'Grand[[Grand Mortar| Mortar]]' '— The Grand Mortar is a cart-drawn, cast-iron artillery piece that is essentially the enlarged version of the dwarven mortar. Although far less accurate and well-crafted than its dwarven counterpart, the Grand Mortar is of larger caliber and packs a stronger punch. Its arching projectory could attack enemies on lower ground, unachievable by most contemporary artillery pieces, while a volatile explosive projectile and a well-placed shot could guarantee to obliterate an entire company of soldiers. Arathi War Machines * War Chariots '— Chariots are one of the oldest war machines in the world, and are largely phased out due to their unreliability and tendency to turn-over upon the slightest bulge. As the inventors of the war machine, however, the Arathis remain the greatest users of the machine, constantly improving to strengthen the frame and redesigning the structure. The result is one of the swiftest battle platforms, manned by a skilled crew of Gaoithe bondsmen wielding longspears and bows, able to easily steer the device with the slightest tug of the reins and maneuver the most difficult of situations. * 'Raptor Chariots '— An audacious take on the regular chariot, the men of Gaoithe, masters of the plains and the art of mounted warfare, replaces their horses with the vicious Arathi raptor. Although not as hardy as the warhorse, the Arathi raptors are swift, muscle-built beasts that could sprint a shorter distance with more speed. In addition, the voracious raptors are cold-blooded killers in their own right —bloodthirsty animals concerned only with biting and tearing at enemy flesh. This makes the Raptor Chariot a truly frightening prospect up close; snapping, slobbering jaws await any who engage the charioteers in melee. Arathi Lords * 'Taoisigh '— Roughly translated into "chieftain", Taoisigh are vassal generals of a Jarl. Often ealdormen or local warlords with their own army; many of these warleaders are given their own land to become grafs of a jarl, contributing their own troops to the army of the clan. Wielding heavy axes and greatswords, these seasoned warriors fearlessly lead their warriors into battle in a chorus of bloodcurdling warcries. Arathi Heroes * 'Bjornskall Elder '— The eldest of the sagarts who practice the way of beasts retreat into the deep of the sacred woods, spending their prolonged existence to attaining harmony with the ancient groves; as they attune to the rhythms of nature, so do their powers of bestial strength increase. As their age whitens their hair, so do the pelts of their bestial forms, a warning to their enemies, for challenging these shapeshifting masters is like facing the wrath of nature itself. * 'Sagarts '''— The Sagarts are the shaman-priests of Duine Cáiliúil, who live secluded within the shadows of the ancient sacred groves. Studying the prophesies carved upon the bark of the Oak of Whispers, these tireless scholars of nature are also the caretakers of the ancient forest. Well-attuned to the pulses of the woodland and versed in the powers of nature, they are able to channel these energies into destructive powers unleashed upon those who threaten the sacred groves and those who are ignorant enough will soon find themselves encased in tombs of barbed vines or crushed beneath entangling roots. * 'Rune Artisans '— Rune artisans are the smithing priests dedicated to the Titan-god Khazgoroth. Some of the most skilled craftsman in all of mankind, they are stewards of the Great Pyramid of Calaghyne, tending to the worship of the Smith. However, their abilities are not limited only in front of the anvil, for these expert smiths are also formidable warriors. Crafting runes in ancient Vrykul and engraving their bodies with protective wards, they march into battle wielding crushing forge hammers while the enchanted runes protect them and their allies from the assault of enemies. Places of Interest Cities and Significant Settlements of the Kingdom of Stromgarde * '''Stromgarde — The magnificent city of Stromgarde is the capital city of its namesake kingdom and one of the greatest and most ancient cities in the world. Notable Individuals * Erik the Redbeard '— The Jarl of Clan Crionna, Erik ar Crionna, known as the "Redbeard" for his fiery mane, is the current Koënigur of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. * 'Harald Trollbane '— The bastard son of King Thoras, Harald Trollbane assumed the position of Jarl to Clan Trolkalar after his half-brother's unceremonious death and challenges Jarl Erik's claim to the throne by declaring himself the Koënigur. * 'Danath Trollbane '— Military advisor to General Turalyon and member of the Sons of Lothar, Lord Danath is the nephew of King Thoras and his legitimate successor as Jarl of House Trolkalar. * 'Moosehump '— The sage known as Moosehump is the Head Sagart of Duine Cáiliúil. He is a powerful shaman who spends his days tending the ancient groves and deciphering the ancient runes marked on the bark of the Oak of Whispers. * 'Halbjorn Slackjaw — Known upon the three seas as the Skullsplitter, Halbjorn Slackjaw is the current Jarl of Clan Gruama and one of the most feared overlords upon the open tides. * 'Skarvald the Bloody '— An extremely skilled and notorious adventurer of Arathi origin, Skarvald is known for his excessive brutality in completing contracts and his insatiable appetite for battle. * 'Valkya the Morose '— The young and ambitious Lady Valkya is the current Jarl of Clan Iarealt, her fierce and grim attitude rouses distrust towards her and her clan. Trivia * The Kingdom of Stromgarde appears to be a stereotypical amalgamation of medieval Scotland and Ireland with Norse characteristics of medieval Denmark, Sweden and Ireland. Category:Human Nations Category:Stromgarde